


白色是最温暖的颜色

by barrel_of_gun



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-07 21:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21464890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barrel_of_gun/pseuds/barrel_of_gun
Summary: 拯救冷圈，从我做起已完结，结局还是遵循了原片，是be
Relationships: Mr. Orange/Mr. White (Reservoir Dogs)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Freddy接到这个任务时其实挺忐忑的。

说实话，虽然他为LAPD工作，但他可不像那些银幕上的洛杉矶警方一样富有正义感，这倒不是说他没有正义感，只是，怎么说呢，也就那样吧。在这方面他跟普通人没什么区别。几年前他只是个没考上大学的穷小子，又没什么其他本事，算是走投无路才进了LAPD。毕竟这是在美国，谁他妈想头上天天悬着把达摩克利斯之剑呢？

不过Freddy倒是很适合卧底这份工作。或许是因为他那张人畜无害的脸，大家都把他当做一个刚入行的爱吹牛的愣头青，虽然不会分配给他什么重要任务，但也没人会刻意提防他。

几年下来Freddy做的还不错。卧底这活儿是个长久买卖，只有时间才能赢得对方信任。Freddy一直没出过什么差错。所以他这次终于等到了他的机会——上周长滩迈克找到了他，说有个大买卖要介绍给他。

Freddy只知道这次的老大，也是他的目标，是Joe，干这行的多少都听说过他，当然，LAPD也是。

一个小时前Nice Guy打来电话，要载他去Smokey Pete’s Gardena，Joe要见他。Freddy早有准备，他已经在镜子前训练过无数次那个“马桶的故事”了，只为了让他自己看起来更professional一些。

“You look good today, man.” Freddy出门前深吸一口气，心里默念道。

令Freddy没想到的是，在Smokey Pete’s Gardena等他的不只Joe一个人，还有另一个中年男人。“Mr. White” 那人这样介绍自己。

Freddy不知道怎么描述Mr. White给他的感觉，虽然他那晚穿着花衬衫，和那些人渣一起在酒吧昏暗的光线下讲着下流话，但他的举止就像一个真正的上流绅士。Freddy敢保证如果他哪天在街上撞见Mr.White，他绝对不会认为他是一个持枪抢劫犯。

一整个晚上Freddy都忍不住地去偷瞄Mr.White。他自己也搞不清楚为什么，这很糟糕，因为他在让他分心。

在Freddy讲述那个烂熟于心的“马桶的故事”的时候，他又忍不住往Mr.White的方向看了一眼，却发现Mr.White也在看他。他坐在那里，左手拿着烟，弯着眼睛冲他笑。他不年轻了，他甚至可能和Freddy的爸爸差不多年纪，但即使是他眼角的皱纹在Freddy看来也像是绅士的象征。

不，或许……不只那样而已……


	2. Chapter 2

Joe是个谨慎的人——这也是他能在这行做这么久的原因——他不准他们互相给彼此透露信息，每个人都有自己的代号。Freddy得到的是orange，Mr.Orange。 说实话Freddy在这方面不挑拣，名字嘛，代号而已。

但这次他打心眼儿里有点不高兴，因为，不知道是不是他的错觉，因为他觉得Mr.White好像有点讨厌orange这个词。比起橙先生，Mr.White更喜欢喊他kid，但这个词总给Freddy一种他还是个小屁孩，不配和他们一起玩的感觉。那时他们才刚认识，Freddy还不清楚Mr.White在这简单的三个字母里注入了什么……

在他们都认识了一个遍后，Joe却按兵不动了。之前说过了，Joe是个狡猾的老东西，他一把年纪了，他有的是多年来磨炼出来的耐心，没有百分百的把握，他不会贸然行动。

这就给了他们这些人一起鬼混的机会和时间。本来就是一群劫匪而已，你能指望他们有什么高追求么？无非就是在嘈杂的酒吧吹些关于女人和毒品的牛，再扯点对于麦当娜新歌的狗屁见解。

Mr.White总是里面最沉默的一个。他像个真正的长者一样，总能在适合的时候对别人的玩笑，即使是那些最不堪入耳的，报以最爽朗的笑声。但他自己从来不讲，他不讲那些低俗的笑话，也从不吹牛逼。他唯一的兴趣就是静静地坐着，目光追随着那个叫orange的小子。

当然，Freddy对这些毫不知情。他可不敢时时刻刻盯着Mr.White打量，他是个卧底，任何不同寻常的，会引起别人注意的事他都不该尝试。不过他还是忍不住，出于某种私人原因，偷偷把视线投向Mr.White的方向。每次他们视线交汇的时候，Mr.White总是会冲他露出那种宽厚的，令人安心微笑。那微笑总让Freddy陷入困惑。那算什么？他问自己。他不知道，甚至不敢去想。

今天已经很晚了，其他人都喝得醉醺醺地倒在一旁。Freddy坐在吧台暖黄色的光线下，一杯杯地续着酒，思考着些不着边际的幼稚事。然后，那双永远擦得一尘不染的尖头皮鞋就出现在了他面前的地板上。

“Come on, kid.”

Mr.White双手揣在西装裤兜里，冲门口的方向歪了歪头。

Freddy该拒绝的，或者至少应该对这个邀请提出异议，或者最最起码该装出他有异议的样子。可他没有，他就那么自然而然地站起来，和Mr.White融入了洛杉矶的夜色中……


	3. Chapter 3

夏季的洛杉矶昼夜温差还是有些大。

Freddy和Mr.White乘着夜风，走在凌晨的日落大道上。Mr. White给Freddy点上烟，又给自己点上一支。

他们就这么沉默着。

说实话，Freddy从没好好地看过这个城市。他不是个浪漫的人，对这些虚无缥缈的东西也从不感兴趣。

但今晚，他觉得有什么东西不一样了。

他不知道怎么描述他的心情，他只是感到很平静，这种平静对他而言就像一个遥远的记忆。这一刻他不需要绷紧他的神经，不需要想着怎样伪装自己。这一刻他不是Freddy也不是Mr.Orange。

他看着街灯下Mr.White的影子和他的重叠在一起，像一个温柔的拥抱。他感到安心。

“这就够了。” 他默默地想。

Freddy太过投入于自己那份隐秘的心事了，以至于完全没有意识到Mr.White停下了脚步，当然也看不到他身后那道追随着他的，温柔的目光。

“Kid.” Mr.White在他身后喊住他。

Freddy猛地转过头，睁大了眼睛看着不远处的Mr.White。他今天穿了西装，鬓角已经发白的头发向后梳得一丝不苟。

“My name is Larry,” Mr.White左手夹着烟，又露出了那种笑容，“call me Larry.”

如果说那个笑容代表的东西还太过隐晦，那“call me Larry”这句话的暗示就已经再明显不过了。

他不该那么做的。起码Freddy不该那么做。

但是……fuck LAPD, fuck Joe。他是个卧底，他最擅长的就是伪装，只要他足够谨慎，他妈的没人会知道的。除了他和Larry。

“I'm your kid, ” Freddy金色的脑袋在Larry的胸前磨蹭着，细瘦的胳膊攀上Larry的后背，“Let me be your kid.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ！！！本章飙车，注意避让！！！

Freddy和Larry大概用了一个小时才到达Freddy在这附近的公寓。因为他们的脚上没长眼睛，而头上的眼睛在做某件事的时候最好是闭起来的——这是凌晨三点的洛杉矶郊区，没人会看到的。

Freddy几乎在关上门的一瞬间就跃到了Larry身上，开始专心致志于Larry的西装和自己的夏威夷风花衬衫。

Larry抱着Freddy坐到沙发上，让Freddy跨坐在自己身上。他有足够的耐心等他的男孩解决完他手头的事。他低下头看着Freddy专注的表情和有点急迫的动作感到有点想笑。“果真是个孩子。”他心里默默地想到。

“你结婚了？” Larry突然问道，在不经意间看到Freddy左手无名指的金色戒指后。

这一问把Freddy彻底问懵了。他停下手中的活计，抬起头来用那双蓝眼睛怔怔地望着Larry，大脑却在飞速运转。他差点就告诉Larry实话了，告诉他那个铁圈就是个障眼法而已，然而最终他的理智还是阻止了他。他应该告诉Larry“是”，因为Mr.Orange结婚了，而他就是Mr.Orange。可不知怎么的，他就像被什么卡住了喉咙一样，就是没办法说出那句“yeah”。

Larry看着Freddy纠结的表情忍不住笑了。

“别紧张，kid，我又不会让你离婚或者怎么地。”

他粗糙的手抚上Freddy精瘦光洁的后背，腰部用力，向前挺了挺胯:“现在你可以继续刚才没完成的工作了。”

Freddy不好意思地笑了，他有点脸红了。这是Larry第一次看到Freddy发自内心地笑，而不是那种在众人面前谨慎敏感小心翼翼的笑容。

Freddy从Larry身上滑下去，跪在地板上开始解Larry的腰带。Larry已经被之前那些甜腻腻的湿吻搞的半勃了，Freddy用骨节分明的手抓住了Larry深色的性器。他舔了舔粉红色的嘴唇，低头含住了Larry的顶端。

Freddy真的没什么经验，他甚至连女朋友也没怎么交过，所以此刻他只能用尽他的想象力来取悦Larry。他的舌尖在龟头处打转，然后沿着柱身一路舔下去，用他温暖的口腔含住Larry的囊袋，然后再原路返回，做几个深喉……

Larry在Freddy生涩的口活下很快就到了。说实话，光是看着那张粉色的小嘴含着自己阴茎的  
场景就已经让Larry血脉喷张了。他身体向后仰躺在沙发上，白色的浊液溅到Freddy的脸上和胸前。Freddy舔干净嘴角的液体，爬到Larry身上，用湿哒哒的嘴唇亲吻他。他抓住Larry的手，引导着他摸向自己的两腿之间。

“光是给我口你就硬成这样了？”Larry调笑地看着Freddy。

后者的脸瞬间变得通红，把头埋进Larry的颈窝里，像某种软体动物一样蹭着Larry的身体，“手……动一动。”

Larry从来没听过比这更可爱的请求了，尤其考虑到是在这种场合下。在他用手套弄Freddy阴茎的时候，他能听到从他颈窝那里传来的细小的呻吟，他几乎可以肯定Freddy此时正在咬着他的下嘴唇不让这些声音溢出来。

“Kid, ” Larry单手扳起Freddy的头，用手指撬开那张粉红色的嘴巴，“我要听你叫出来。”

Freddy几乎是瞬间就发出了一声绵长的，带着鼻音的声音。Larry发誓他这辈子从没觉得哪个女人的叫床声这么动听过——要知道他搞过的女人可是不计其数。

最终Freddy高潮时候的声音几乎已经染上哭腔了。他像条脱水的鱼一样伏在Larry身上喘息，用失焦的眼睛望着Larry。

Larry拨开Freddy额头前被汗水和精液打湿的金发，轻轻给了他一个吻。随后他把Freddy抱到了床上，自己也跟着躺了下去。

他把Freddy圈在自己怀里，像守护着什么稀世珍宝。


	5. Chapter 5

Freddy睁开眼睛时最先看到的就是坐在床边背对着他抽烟的Larry。他只穿着一件白色的汗衫，胳膊上的肌肉清晰可见。当然，同样清晰可见的还有上面红色的指甲抓痕。

Freddy脸又红了。

Freddy坐起来，从背后抱住了Larry的腰，把下巴搁在他的肩膀上，又闭上了眼睛。

“醒了？”

“嗯。”Freddy的声音里永远夹杂着浓重的鼻音，听起来就像是在撒娇。

“你睡了整整一上午了，” Larry笑了，“去洗个澡，我们出门吃点东西。”

Freddy在Larry脸上飞快地印了一个吻，然后不情愿地松开了他的腰，光着脚到卫生间里去冲澡。

然而在Larry看不见的地方，Freddy脸上那种单纯的，孩子气的表情瞬间被忧愁所取代。他闭着眼睛站在花洒下，思考着下一步的计划。原本他的计划很简单:把行动的时间地点报告给上面，然后在行动那天想办法抽身而退。

但现在他不想那么做了。这些天来他越来越分不清楚Freddy和Mr.Orange的界线了，或者说，是他不想去区分。他有点痛恨自己的身份了。他妈的为什么他不能是个普通的酒吧侍者，然后在某个延迟打烊的夜晚遇到Larry？

Fuck

Freddy的这种忧虑一直到Larry发动汽车时还没有完全消散。

“怎么了？”Larry注意到了Freddy身上不同寻常的沉默。

“我在想，”Freddy缓缓转动无名指上的戒指，又换上了那种轻快的语气，“如果Joe发现我们……你知道……那件事……会怎么样？”

“要是那样的话，他大概会把我的代号改成Mr.Pink。” 

Freddy忍不住被他这句话逗得哈哈大笑，Larry也跟着他一起笑起来。

“我其实准备隐退了，” Larry突然说道，“早就打点好了，做完这票就走。”

Freddy愣住了，瞪着圆圆的蓝眼睛望着Larry，不敢确定Larry告诉他这件事的意图是不是如他想的那样。

“我在墨西哥有一套房产，”Larry继续说道，“房子挺大的……你知道……住两个人……没问题的。”

听起来像个魔鬼的邀请。

Larry感觉身边好像沉默了一个世纪那么久。久到让他有点后悔刚才那番话了。他是个成功的(在某种意义上来说)中年男人，这辈子从没惧怕过任何人。然而在那样一个普通的洛杉矶的炎热下午，他突然很害怕听到那个男孩的答案。他甚至不敢侧过头去看男孩的表情。

一股气流突然从车窗涌了进来，填满了车内狭小的空间。

然后Larry就感觉到了右脸上湿润的触感。

“我愿意，”Freddy觉得这好像是婚礼誓词一样，这个想法给了他一丝恶作剧的快感，“我他妈的，愿意。”

好的Freddy，你现在彻底没退路了。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ！！！本章飙车，注意避让！！！

即使Freddy再不情愿，那一天还是要到来了。

Nice Guy打来电话，通知他明天行动。两秒后电话又响起来了。是Larry。他当然也接到通知了，他说自己半小时后赶到Freddy的公寓。Freddy放下电话后突然感到有点眩晕。他站在那儿思考了一会，然后拨通了另一个号码。

Larry提着刚出炉的taco进门的时候Freddy还在沙发上发着呆。

“我猜你肯定没吃东西，”Larry坐到Freddy旁边，揽过他的肩膀，“东西收拾好了？”

“嗯，”Freddy抱住Larry的脖子，把头靠在他胸前合上眼睛，“我有点害怕。”

“放轻松，kid。我年轻时也跟你一样，如果你想知道的话。害怕是明智的选择，永远不要跟无所畏惧的人共事。” Larry拍拍Freddy的肩膀，“现在我去泡个热水澡，你最好乖乖把桌上的taco吃完，我特地绕路买的。”

Freddy认识那个包装袋上的标志，他们第一次见面的那个晚上他提到过那家店。

“你不能搞砸，Freddy，”Freddy看着Larry的背影告诉自己，“他妈的起码这次不能。”

Freddy推门进去的时候Larry正枕着双手躺在浴缸里闭目养神。听到动静后他睁开了眼，看到Freddy开始自顾自地在他面前脱衣服。

“嘿，几分钟也等不了么？”Larry笑着调侃他。

Freddy没理会Larry语气中的戏谑。他蹲到浴缸旁边，两肘搁在浴缸边缘上，双手捂着脸。

“这次我想让你进去。”又是那种带着鼻音的声音，从Freddy的指缝中流泻出来。他总是这样，像某种避光的小动物。明明早就是成年人了，却总爱脸红，谈到性事的时候喜欢把脸埋到某个地方，好像情窦初开的女孩。

也许Freddy的浴缸对两个男人来说实在太过狭窄了，但很明显现在谁也没有心情把这事儿转移到床上或者别的什么地方去。

Freddy跪在浴缸里，双手撑住浴缸沿，身体随着Larry的撞击向前耸动，皮肤因为水汽和情欲而泛着潮红。他紧得不可思议，为他扩张可花去了Larry不少的功夫。不过Freddy的表现让Larry觉得那些都是值得的。这次Freddy总算不再吝啬自己的声音了。每当Larry经过某个位置时，Freddy总会腰部下陷，仰起他漂亮的脖颈，发出带着哭腔的呻吟声。而这总能换来Larry更用力的下一轮撞击。

“你他妈的真是个尤物。”Larry在Freddy身后叹道。

Larry发现Freddy的身体实在是敏感得可怕。证据就是他在完全不碰前面的情况下比Larry提前到了。高潮来临的时候Freddy是真的哭出来了，灭顶的快感要把他淹没了。他不自觉地收缩臀部，绞紧Larry的阴茎，逼着Larry在他身体里释放了出来。

Freddy转过头来，钻到Larry怀里。他瞪着迷蒙的蓝眼睛，金色的睫毛上沾满方才高潮时溢出的泪水，嘴巴里炙热的气流呼在Larry脸上，“我爱你……”

Larry被这突如其来的表白搞的有些手足无措。他这辈子从没跟任何人说过那句话——除了他妈妈。他没结过婚，五十多年来一直都是一个人。他身边倒是不缺女人，只是那些女人都不需要这三个字。他以为自己永远没机会说出这句话——直到他遇到了这个男孩。这个现在正趴在他胸膛上，用小舌头舔着他脖子上的汗水的男孩。

Larry突然感到很庆幸。他本来已经做好在墨西哥独自一人，靠红灯区度过晚年的准备了。而现在那种生活好像变得难以忍受了起来。他已经想象不到睁开眼看不到Freddy的早晨是什么样的了。

妈的。“我也爱你，kid。”

Freddy低头偷偷勾了勾唇角。


	7. Chapter 7

那女人不在Freddy的计划里。他妈的谁能想到她会冲他开枪呢？

Freddy发疯似的在后座上挣扎，看着那些血源源不断地，从他的腹部涌出来，“这些血他妈的把我吓坏了，Larry。我他妈要死了，我知道，我他妈就快死了……”

“把你的手给我，kid！”Larry从方向盘上腾出来右手握住Freddy的手，“现在躺回去别动，听我说！你不会死的，再坚持一会，Joe会给你找来医生的，你会重新变得完好无损的。你听懂了吗？你不会死的，我他妈不会让你死的！”

Larry抱着Freddy踹开仓库门的时候简直要崩溃了——没有Joe，没有Nice Guy，一个人都没有，他们都还没赶过来。他把Freddy放在地板上，绝望地发现他什么也做不了。

“我他妈…真的吓坏了, Larry.” Freddy的身体抖得像筛糠一样，“你能…你能抱着我么？”

“当然，kid, 当然。”Larry在Freddy身边躺下来，把他的头揽到自己臂弯里，“你绝对有理由害怕，kid，你今天已经够勇敢的了。”

“Larry，听我说…听我说。我要告诉你一件事。”Freddy的眼泪止不住地涌出来，“我是个警察……对不起，Larry，我他妈的骗了你，我是个警察……但我爱你是真的，Larry，我他妈是真的想和你走……”

“我知道，kid，你不肯告诉我你其实没结婚的时候我就猜到你的身份了，”Larry又抱紧了Freddy一分，“但他妈现在我才不在乎你到底是谁，我只知道你的护照和行李在我后备箱里，只知道你答应了要跟我去墨西哥……”

Freddy笑了，虽然你能从他的表情看得出来他现在痛苦万分。“我爱你，Larry……但现在你听我说…我把行动时间向LAPD晚报了一个小时，也就是说再用不了半小时这地方就要被警方包围了…我本以为这足够我们离开了…但很明显现在我没法陪你去墨西哥了，我他妈想到这个心都要碎了……但是Larry，我要你离开这儿…趁现在还来得及，离开这儿……”

Larry还没来得及回答Freddy，仓库的铁门就被人打开了——是Joe和Nice Guy。起初一瞬间他以为Freddy有救了，然后他就看到了Joe对准Freddy的枪口。

“这蠢货是LAPD的人，”Joe对Larry说，“他向警方告密，出卖了我们。”

Joe看到Larry拔出了枪。然后把枪口对准了他。Nice Guy看到这个场景后瞬间掏枪对准了Larry，“你他妈是疯了吗，Larry？该死的，把枪放下，没必要这样的，我们坐下来谈一谈。”

“你杀了这孩子，我就杀了你。”Larry完全没有理会Nice Guy，而是继续面对着Joe，“我再说一遍，这孩子死了，你就是下一个。”

Joe最恨别人威胁他。

所以结果就是现在这样了。

Larry挣扎着爬回到Freddy身边，把他的头放在自己腿上，“I'm sorry, kid……”

“不…不，Larry, 别说抱歉……谢…谢谢你为我做的…一切……”Freddy抬起两只胳膊，费力地想去环住Larry的脖子，“再吻我一次…Larry…最后…一次……”

Larry低下头吻住了那对已经失去血色的嘴唇，Freddy好像感觉到有什么咸咸的东西落在了上面。

足够了。

“我没力气了…Larry…Larry…我很害怕……”Freddy的蓝眼睛开始逐渐黯淡，手臂也从Larry脖子上垂了下来。

“别害怕，kid，”Larry捂住了Freddy的眼睛，把枪口抵在他的下巴上，“不要害怕，我就在你后面……”

洛杉矶警方赶到仓库的时候只听到了一声枪响。

随后是第二声。


End file.
